Isaak Dolzhikov
::: "I am really... really looking forward to this being over." ::: This article is about the player character. For the NPC who is also named Isaak in the second dream of Arplakoon, see The Kid. Isaak Dolzhikov is a oft-frustrated, rifle-toting shapeshifter. He acts quickly, often accepting and committing to the first conclusion or solution he can come up with. Background Isaak was born on Sigzlor, but did not remain there for very long. He raised by his uncle in the wintry wilderness of Olaka. His uncle taught Isaak everything he knows about hunting, shooting, and stealth, though unfortunately Isaak never gained his uncle's diplomacy or patience. The wereabouts of Isaak's biological parents are unknown. The Second Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past! Isaak was present for the events of Mioura in Arplakoon's Second Dream , becoming one of the Time-Weavers of legend. At various points during the events of Mioura, Isaak grew close to Ainori the Heir and Fanred the Past-Seer, who gave him the Mask of the Fallen Brother to help as a disguise, which is still in his possession. At one point, he split away from the main group of kylians who had come to the past to find Fanred, only to discover she was in mortal peril, in battle with Queen Dokani! Isaak bargained with the Queen for Fanred's life, promising to kill his companions if Dokani would spare Fanred. He later rescinded this agreement when he found Fanred's body hanging from the Bridge of the Betrayers, and vowed to kill the queen when he could. When the Ritual began anew, and Queen Dokani arose as the first Colossus in the body of Ainori, Isaak fought with Throntuk the Lionhearted, Aejir "Cameo" Nightclaw and Oscare Iono to defeat her. Isaak himself struck the final blow, ending Dokani's reign, but Ainori perished only moments later. Nicta: The Corruption Deepens! Between the events of Mioura: The Forgotten Past! and the downfall of the Madrante Prisons during Nicta, Isaak was captured by the Madrantes and captured and tortured in their subterannean prisons. Isaak escaped with the release of the prisoners, and ran face to face with Oscare Iono, whom he recognized from Mioura, as well as Ezwellejujakkallid "Ezwell" Ishkkeuwekki and Strisci Madrante . After some persuasion, a wildly unstable Isaak reluctantly joined the group, seeking revenge against who he was told started the prisons: Boss Vacaddi. Shortly, they found Boss Fiore Vacaddi imprisoned, where she revealed to Isaak that Strisci had lied to him to gain his cooperation, and that Boss Vacaddi instead was a captive in the prisons at one point as well. In a fit of blind rage, Isaak shot and killed Strisci, and wounded Oscare and Ezwell. He was detained by guards, hospitalized, and later released, Strisci having written a confession that exonerated everyone involved but herself. Haunted by the events of his imprisonment and what he had done, Isaak changed his appearance and took on a new name. Dralvarus: The Unbound Chains! Isaak, armed with a new face and a new name, found himself in the town of Ojadoera, with Ddremmu Slirenddar, and Ezwell once again. He tried to maintain his farce, but Ezwell suspected his true identity and attacked him. However, the spirit of Throntuk the Lionhearted subdued Ezwell, who, upon recovering, made an uneasy truce. That is, until the three had died, finding themselves face to face with Alvarus the Netherlord. Isaak, Ddremmu and Ezwell made an agreement with Alvarus to kill Renul and retrieve the Godslayer Oladani, Destruction Lust, whereupon their lives would be restored. On their journey, they encounted the spirit of Strisci Madrante. Strisci then took her revenge on Isaak, though that remained difficult considering both were dead already. Eventually, Isaak found Oladani, where he discovered his Godsblood. Isaak stabbed Renul with Oladani until she retaliated, knocking Isaak unconscious almost instantaneously. While Isaak was unconscious, Ezwell, Ddremmu, and Strisci agreed to pretend Renul had died, and to return Oladani to Alvarus. When Isaak awoke, the four returned, only for Alvarus to see through their deception. Isaak retaliated, until Renul intervened, allowing the four to escape back to their lives. Isaak handed Oladani over to Ezwell, acknowledging he was in no fit state to keep such a powerful weapon. Olaka: The Longest Journey! Isaak chose next to return to his homeland, Olaka. Donning a false face, he shortly encountered Jaspur Quellstone, Oscare Iono, and Doji, and the four found themselves in the midst of a military scuffle between the Alamo Empire and the Veriol Alliance. Isaak's identity was revealed and the group continued onward, tensions high. When they reached the next city, Isaak encountered Jaltur Ironhide, who, in a single moment shattered his reality and made him realize who he had become. “''…I hate people like you,” she said. “People who let their weapons think for them. I hate them. That’s why this city got attacked. People got hurt. Innocent people. Because a weapon was thinking instead of a person.''” From there on out, for the remainder of the events of Olaka, Isaak refused to use his rifle, giving it to Jaspur. He was eventually persuaded to use tranquilizer darts. The group encountered what had caused the military skirmish, a number of soldiers with the Godslayer Nascimedo, Fear's Birth. The group eventually made it to a nearby volcano, wherein they threw Nascimedo, leaving it to be destroyed. After the events of Olaka, Isaak and Ironhide ventured back out into the Deadlands, as Isaak was relatively sure that the weapon had not been destroyed, and wanted to check on something that was marked on his map that the group did not visit. After learning of a being named 'Kraderag', Isaak encounred Arplakoon, the god of time, who revealed to him the existance of ZGN , the God of Gods, as well as a great many other things. Arplakoon left two scars in Isaak's chest, that glow black with ZGN's power. Arplakoon suggested Isaak go to Streeg and speak to Varthenral about time travel and it's intracacies, with the tempting notion that Isaak might encounter the Godslayer Ganrikkat, the Timeripper, that might let him fix his mistakes. Streeg: The Final Eclipse! Isaak, based on the advice Arplakoon had given him, went to Streeg, where he once again encountered Aejir "Cameo" Nightclaw and Ddremmu Slirenddar, though he recognized neither. Nor did they recognize him, as he had donned a new face. Eventually formal recognitions were made, and the three carefully sought out Varthenral, who they found attacking her past self, who went by the name of Verkkit "Kit" Framtikk. Isaak defended Kit from Varthenral's assaults, drawing closer to her as time progressed, though he consciously kept himself at a distance from her. The four, later meeting up with Jaspur Quellstone, eventually managed to get Varthenral to face them with words instead of scary fireballs. Eventually, Hretlakk Flametail, who had been searching for Varthenral, encountered them, and Isaak used his rifle armed once again with bullets, having found it in himself to wield a weapon again. Isaak watched as Cameo, armed with Eiorozziore , the Godbreaker, defeated Flametail and claimed Ji Lhan, Reality's Edge, as his. Isaak, as he himself was unable to handle one godslayer at a point, was worried about what having two would do to Cameo. Alti Maru: The Last Stand! In the subterranean city of Dai Lhan, Isaak continued his adventures with Cameo, Doji, Ddremmu, Kit, and later, Jaspur. Together, they stumbled upon The Kid, who asked the party to help him rescue his mother. Isaak, Cameo, Doji, Ddremmu and the Kid gained admittance to the factory and discovered a number of precursors contained in glass tubes. Later, Naddum, the only surviving sentient precursor, would be released by Isaak and stabilized by Ddremmu. Where these precursors had come from would later become clear... When the party discovered the Colossi that they had met in Mioura! Though most of the colossi remained deceased, the party discovered that Fanred the Past-Seer (along with Deioros, father of Ainori the Heir) was very much alive! Fanred and Ainori's genes had been used to create Naddum, the precursors in their tubes, and the Kid. Fanred explained that she had named The Kid after Isaak. While planning how to break Fanred out, Isaak rediscovered Oladani, now in the possession of Set Sietsan. During the ensuing battle, Set armed with Feivelkt, Isaak armed with Oladani, and Cameo armed with Zwehan Kut, Isaak and Cameo killed Set. Later, thanks to Feivelkt's ability, Set survived, and Isaak discovered that Set was Kit's brother. Isaak has not seen Kit since. After Kit's departure, Isaak and co. met Zervat Aniklý, who had overseen the experiments that created the Kid from afar. He showed the party a vision from his god, Senskončí, and gained their alliance. Zervat resuscitated Ainori, Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper, and Felaji the Servant. He then returned Thorn to his Precursor form, and it was decided that Thorn and the Kid would join the party. Isaak promised to keep the Kid safe, as Fanred decided it wasn't safe there for him. Isaak also vowed he would return to Fanred. Before Isaak left Dai Lhan, Zervat revealed that the scars Koon had left on his chest were identical to Zervat's own markings, that denoted him as a follower of Senskončí. Ainori also revealed that she had similar markings, which is how Deioros knew she, and not Felaji, was the heir. Deioros also said that it denoted the oncoming endtimes. What this meant exactly for Isaak is unknown, but Zervat told him to expect many sleepless nights, and no more dreams. The Dreamless One had a purpose for Isaak. Drio: The Lost Promise! isaak meets a nice lady who is also a bow, but before that he fights with gods again. only yelling this time, though. no stabbies. Image Gallery (Isaak Shrine) Isaak2.png Isaak.png Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Second Dream